Changes
by themistrollsin
Summary: Derek is paired with Stiles as his Biology partner and is too quick to judge. (Fic7/30 - AU Prompt: High School)
1. Chapter 1

For those who've wanted to read Changes, I have updated it with the correct format. I apologize for not noticing the issue sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek lets out a heavy breath as he sits down at the lab desk. He still can't believe they're making him retake second semester Biology. Not that he should be surprised. It was his worst subject. So here he is again, taking the class for a second time. Maybe this time he'll actually pass. Maybe this time he'll actually have a good lab partner. It's not that he doesn't try, Derek just doesn't understand it.

As the bell rings, Derek sees a kid run into the room. He frowns as he watches him; Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff's son.

"Just in time, Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Jacobs says.

Stiles smiles at him. "I made it," he says before sitting down beside Derek.

Derek wrinkles his nose slightly. Of course the only seat left is beside him. Maybe he'll get lucky and won't have to be lab partners with Stiles. He can only imagine how much of a slack off the kid is. When it's announced that the people they're all sitting with will indeed be their lab partners, Derek sighs. Of course things can't go his way. That would be too simple for his life.

What makes it even worse is the fact that Mr. Jacobs gives them a project right away. Now Derek has to work outside of class with Stiles. He really shouldn't be too quick to judge, but he's seen Stiles around; junior who goofs off in the halls. Derek's never had a class with him. But judging by the way he acts every other time, he can imagine.

"All right," Mr. Jacobs says. "I'm going to give you the last five minutes to talk with your partners on how you want to do your project."

Derek looks at Stiles who's closing his book. "I um… work evenings until eight. But if you can get together after that… or I could always take a couple days off."

"We can give it a try for after. Don't want you to have to miss work."

Derek nods. "Wanna start tonight?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Stiles wrinkles his nose. "Would you mind coming to my house? My dad doesn't like me out late when he's working."

"That's fine. I can go straight there from work."

"Okay. Do you need the address?"

"No." He shrugs. "Not a big town, I know where you live."

"Okay."

* * *

Derek climbs from his truck and makes his way up to the front door of the Stilinski house. He lets out a soft breath as he rings the doorbell. He's not asking for Stiles to be perfect; he just wants someone who'll work on the project with him. He can't do it alone. When the door opens, he looks up.

"Hey," Stiles says. "Come on in."

Derek steps in and closes the door behind him. "Don't think I've actually been inside your house before."

Stiles grins. "Probably not." He gestures behind him. "I'm working in the kitchen right now. But we can go to the living room if you want."

Derek shrugs. "Kitchen's fine." He follows Stiles into the kitchen. He's surprised to find the kitchen table cluttered with Stiles' school books. "Working hard it looks like."

Stiles chuckles. "Yeah." He clears up one half of the table. "Want something to drink? Pop, juice, water?"

"Pop would be good. Thanks." Derek sits down and pulls his book out of his bag.

Stiles sets a can down by Derek before sitting down across from him. "Sorry for the mess. I'm not exactly organized."

"It's cool." Derek watches Stiles for a moment. "So where do you wanna start?"

"Ummm…" Stiles flips to the chapter they'll need and looks over the contents.

Derek frowns at the sight. He's honestly surprised by how focused Stiles is. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. It wouldn't be the first time he's been wrong about someone. Maybe it's time he changes his ways in judging people too soon.

It's nearly ten when the front door closes. Derek hadn't planned on being here this late, but they'd gotten a great start. He looks up when the Sheriff walks in; Stiles seems unfazed by it.

"Mr. Hale, I thought that was your truck out there."

Derek grins a little. "Yeah, you thought right."

"Stiles." Sheriff rolls his eyes when Stiles manages a quick wave. "I'm going to bed. Remember you still have to get up for school tomorrow."

"Huh? What?" Stiles looks up. "Oh, hey Dad."

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't."

Derek grins when Sheriff walks out. "I should probably head home," he says. "It's getting late."

Stiles nods. "Sorry, I actually didn't realize it was this late."

"No, it's fine. We got a lot done." Derek packs his things up.

Stiles follows him to the front door. "Guess I'll see you class tomorrow."

Derek nods. "Yeah." He starts toward his truck but turns just as quickly. "Hey, thanks for proving me wrong."

Stiles frowns. "Proving you wrong? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about needing to change how I see people." He grins. "Night, Stiles."

"Night, Derek."

 **The End**


End file.
